


Bet

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2018 January Flash Fics [1]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Q and Alec have a bet going on, it’s win-win for both of them.





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Wanna bet?”
> 
> For January I have 15 prompts to do, here's the first.

_R’s POV_

“Wanna bet?” is one of those phrases that anyone who knows Q knows is a Very Bad Sign. Unfortunately, some of the agents apparently haven’t got that memo.

At least not yet. They soon will. At least that’s what she thinks until 006 comes walking in whistling like he’s won something.

“You didn’t,” her boss mutters as he stares at the troublesome agent.

Trevelyan doesn’t reply past the smirk.

She blinks as Q groans, running a hand through his wild curls and making them wilder. Not that they really needed the help.

The still smirking agent sets his equipment down, along with another box and leaves without saying a word.

“I missed something,” she mutters as she glances between the pair of them. “Seriously missed something.”

“Nothing currently considered important,” Q remarks as he checks the equipment in, not touching the box until after everything else has been put away.

That means something highly important to the quartermaster that he doesn’t want to draw attention to, she thinks with an internal snicker. She’s curious as to what that is, but isn’t planning on asking. After all, she knows her boss.

-oOo-

_Q’s POV_

He’s going to strangle Alec as soon as he gets off work, he thinks. Of course this is the time that his partner decides to take his bet. He’d even wager that his blonde menace thinks he won’t do it. He’s totally going to win.

Grabbing the box before anyone else can, he heads to his office and locks the door behind him.

Opening it up, he discovers the sleek black anal plug. A quick study of it confirms what he figured, that it has a vibrator in it. If his partner thinks for even one moment he won’t wear the damned thing and still manage to continue his day as planned, Alec’s going to learn exactly how wrong he is.

Unlocking his desk, then removing the false back on the drawer, he pulls out the thing of lube he has in there because as much as he swears they are never doing anything in his office, he completely expects to break that rule eventually.

He double checks the doors, scans for surveillance equipment to make sure there is no one able to see within his office, and smirks mischievously at the box.

It doesn’t take him very long to strip his lower body and use the lube to prep himself so he can carefully insert the toy.

Once in place he moves around a bit, making sure he has it where he wants it before redressing, putting his lube away, and going back to his workday.

-It’s done.- he texts his partner, knowing that he’s inviting trouble, but it was part of the deal.

Sure enough, he is working on putting a kit together for Bond when it turns on.

He hesitates for just a moment, long enough to register what is happening before returning to his duties as if nothing is going on.

Smirking at him, Bond queries, “Something wrong?”

“No, I just remembered something I need to do.” He replies with a smirk of his own.

From there on it is rather random for the rest of his long shift. Just when he thinks he knows when it is going to turn on or off, it bloody changes. Keeping his composure is a bit of a challenge towards the end of it, mostly because that damned vibrator keeps touching his prostate and even his self control has its limits. He’s only thankful it hadn’t turned on when he was first picking up a cup of tea, that might have gone badly. Though it had turned on just as he set one down. By the end of it, he’s planning on pinning Alec to the nearest surface and buggering the bastard.

-oOo-

_Alec’s POV_

He’s on his way home from a mission when he remarks, “I bet you couldn’t wear a butt plug while at work and keep your composure.”

When Q replied, “Wanna bet?” to his dare, he could barely believe what he was hearing.

Since he doesn’t know how long that bet is on the table for, he immediately detours to his flat to get the small black box out of his toy closet. He’s been holding on to it for the last month, trying to find the right time to bring it up.

“You didn’t,” the younger man mutters as he sets the box down next to the gun he’s returning.

He smirks, not saying a word because the branch doesn’t need to know what their bet is. He’s moderately certain it’s already been wiped from the system.

Considering that his partner accepted the bet, he’s not surprised when he gets a text message a short while after he left to go to the firing range for a bit.

He occasionally uses his phone to look in on the quartermaster, using the small app that his partner designed for him, mostly as a way to keep him from calling, texting and randomly stopping by to check on his partner.

He did that for the majority of their first month together, often worried that one of these days Q was going to realize he isn’t keeping material. So the boffin came up with an idea, stole his mobile one evening and handed it back with the direct order, “Break it and I will not replace it.”

It took him nearly an hour to find the app. Since he did, he he’s appreciated the gift for what it is.

So he occasionally checks in, seeing if there is any reaction that he can spot as he randomly turns the vibrator on and off. So far it appears that Q is in the lead with this bet.

-I’m getting off work- his phone chimes at him.

Grinning, he puts everything away and heads to the branch to pick his significant other up.

He’s a bit of an asshole, so of course he turns the vibrator on just before he gets there to see if there is any reaction in person. He doesn’t know if he is disappointed or not by the lack of one.

He drives them home, curious what his forfeit is going to be.

They are barely through the front door of their flat when he is shoved against the nearest wall and finds his arms full of Q.

“You’re a bloody tease but I won,” the younger man murmurs between breath stealing kisses.

He grins into them, happy to know that his lover is more affected by the vibrator in his ass than he lets on.

“What’s your prize, love?” he queries between kisses, tipping his head back to give the smaller man access to his throat when he starts to kiss downwards.

“Yes,” Q hisses, “ _you._ ”

He’s good with that, totally and completely so. Better than good. He’s certain it will be spectacular! 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the betaing.


End file.
